Cupid's' Bullet Arrow
by staterfs
Summary: Formerly known as 'Love Bullet' Monk gets hurt and Natalie is by his side...will another woman return and take the one thing Natalie has grown to love? Now Updated!, R&R and surely more will come.
1. Shamrock

Disclaimer: I do not own Monk; or any of the characters,

"Watch out, move! Move!" doctors said as they were rushing Mr. Monk into the ER

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't follow us in," the nurse said to Natalie as fast as she could.

"The man that I love is in there!" Natalie shot back.

"I deeply apologize, but you are just going to wait until we finish," the nurse said as she entered and closed the door that was facing Natalie.

Natalie burst into tears as she went and sat down at the waiting area.

"Natalie, is going to be okay; it will all be over soon," the captain said trying his best to console Natalie.

"Why did it have to happen to him?" Natalie said, clearing her tears furiously from her eyes. "I'm bad luck; every guy I fall deeply head over heels for ends up dead or in a hospital!" she said vehemently. New tears formed. "First Mitch, and now Adrian."

"Natalie, don't say that, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," the Captain explained.

"He's right Mom," Julie said giving her mom a sincere hug. "Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Julie," Natalie said as she pecked her forehead and hugged her daughter even tighter.

As the captain got a ring on his cell phone he answered, "Hello, Captain speaking."

"Can you come down to the station it's really important," the voice said.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," the captain explained.

The voice grew louder. "Come down or your badge will be suspended."

As the Captain slammed his Cell furiously he grunted, "Natalie I have to go down to the station. Are you okay? If there is anything you need call me on my cell." And with that the Captain and Disher were on their way to the station.

_Several hours later._

As soon as the nurse stepped out of the ER room, Natalie rushed out of her seat.

"Is he okay? How is he?" Natalie asked, desperately wanting to receive answers.

"Well, he's pretty roughed up. The bullet did some damage to his lungs, but he's okay for now," the nurse said, trying to be professional.

A small smile acted on Natalie's face for two reasons. One: Adrian was okay, and Two: He was still pretty hurt.

"Thank you for everything," Natalie said honestly.

"No problem, that's what I do all the time: save people's lives."

"One more question."

"Yes, what is it?" the nurse said giving Natalie her full attention.

"When can I see him?" Natalie asked.

"Since my team just finished with the operation, he needs some time to regain any strength he has left, so I will say about tomorrow morning around 10:00 am will be the best time to come and see him."

"Thank you very much," Natalie repeated.

"No problem," the nurse replied.

And with that the nurse left Natalie there with good news and bad news. Natalie checked the watch on her left wrist. It read 1:50 am.

Natalie walked back to her seat to see her daughter sleeping on the chair soundly. She chuckled lightly and sat down next to her puling her closer. With that Natalie fell asleep with her daughter next to her.

_The next morning _

Natalie woke up to find people talking indistinctly to one another, and people walking back and fourth. She looked next to her to find her daughter already awake waiting.

Natalie yawned, and stretched as far as she could. She checked her watch it was 10:02 am. She quickly stood up, Julie right behind her. She scanned around until she found the nurse that she had talked to last night.

"You didn't go home?" the nurse asked curiously. "You must really love this man." There was a smile on her face.

"Yes, I love him very much; can I go see him now?" Natalie asked impatiently,

"Sure, go ahead," the nurse approved.

As soon as Natalie went inside the room, as soon as she saw Mr. Monk on the hospital bed, she let out her tears, aware of what is going on around her. Julie eyes started to tear up to the extent that she started crying like her mother.

"Adrian, it's me Natalie and Julie," Natalie said trying to control her tears.

Natalie placed her hand gently on Mr. Monk's left cheek.

Monk's eyes opened observing his surrounding. He saw Natalie and Julie by his side and he smiled.

"Mr. Monk, are you okay?" Julie asked coming closer to him.

"Yes, Julie I am," Mr. Monk said in a raspy voice.

"Can you do me a quick favor Natalie?" Monk asked.

"Anything," Natalie replied.

"Can you please throw my food away there touching," Monk said clearing his throat.

Natalie did as she was told and gave all her attention back to Monk

"Where are Captain and Lieutenant Disher?" Monk asked.

With that said they both entered through the door.

"How are you doing Monk?" they both asked.

"I think am going to just fine," Monk said, trying to keep a positive attitude. "I love you guys," he said, smiling and looking at Natalie.

'We love you Mr. Monk" They replied chuckling lightly.

_At another place_

As Sharona helped fix a plate of cereal for her son Benjy and one for herself, she remembered about how her ex- husband Trevor tried to hurt her and Benjy again after she took him back, but she didn't let that happen.

As she sat down on the couch with the Television on she flipped through and found her regular news channel that she enjoyed. "My name is Bill and this is KYOUE 12 news," the anchor said. "Breaking news, a detective named Adrian Monk was shot two times in the stomach yesterday by the man he tried to put away. He is currently in the hospital right as we speak. Let's hope he gets better."

With that Sharona had a shocked look on her face and ran to her room to started packing her's and Benjy's clothes.

"Mom where are we going that you're packing?" Benjy asked politely.

"Honey, we're going back to San Francisco."

Hey guys, I hoped you liked the chapter. If you feel free drop a review, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Thief

Sorry it took me awhile to update, I didn't get the amount of reviews I had hoped for, and here is an attempt to get more!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Monk; or any of its characters,

Sharona had to come back. Her former boss, the one she had left, had been shot. She couldn't fathom the feelings that were racing in her head. Feelings of leaving Monk, knowing he couldn't take care of himself. One word that came in her head was betrayal. All she wanted now was to see if Monk was okay. She couldn't live with herself without knowing if he was. Coming back to life, Sharona couldn't help but notice where the cab had pulled over at.

It took awhile for it to sink in, for her to get used to the San Francisco air once more, more importantly, the building where Monk resided. The building she hasn't laid her eyes on, for what felt like decade.

"It's been so long," Sharona said, with a bittersweet cry. Getting situated, Sharona got back in the cab, going where her bo….. Former boss had been forced to stay.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, Sharona didn't ultimately wait for the cab to stop; she opened the door and ran into the hospital.

"What room is Adrian Monk in?" Sharona asked frantically,

It took the hospital attendant, a couple of seconds for the scene to register, before saying "Room 233"

Sharona nodded to the attendant and headed to the room where the man she had once took care of lay.

Sharona saw the room number on the door; she took a deep breath and entered.

Natalie jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening; she turned her face away from Monk, who was peacefully sleeping and turned to face the lady who walked into the room.

Sharona started to break down in tears, "Adrian, how could you let this happen to you," it was more of a statement then a question.

She walked closer to the hospital bed, when Monk was fully awake and saw who it was, and thought it looked like Sharona. He then realized it was.

Monk blinked several times, "Sharona?" he looked at Natalie, then back at his former assistant. "Is t.. really you?"

Sharona nodded and was in more tears than before. "How could ya let this happen ta you, huh?"

Monk and Natalie were flabbergasted, especially Monk. He wouldn't have known that after all these years, she would be back.

"I'm so sorry Adrian, if I knew this would happen, I would have never left you."

Natalie was mute; she slowly moved back and carefully watched the scene in front of her. It literally felt like she had been replaced, therefore, she felt heartbroken and at lost for words.

Sharona didn't seem to notice, or care about the woman who had been keeping Monk company before she had walked in. Nor, did Natalie. She had known that this was Mr. Monk's former assistant, the one who had left him on his own, knowing that he barely couldn't take care of himself.

Natalie, sick of the way the two were interacting decided to jump in.

"So, you must be Sharona,"

Sharona turned to Natalie, "Yea I am," she sniffled, "Did the Capt. Order ya ta watch Adrian?"

That was another thing that rose Natalie's anger, when she called Monk by his first name.

"No," She said more bluntly that she had expected too, "I'm Natalie, Mr. Monk's current assistant"

Sharona chuckled lightly, "I apologize, didn't mean ta call you the wrong thing"

Natalie motioned her hand, "Nah, it's no big deal," _it was_.

Monk budged in, "How is everything?"

"Adrian, things are good, I had ta come down and see you, I had to know that you were okay"

The friendship Monk and Sharona had, made Natalie jealous to the highest point, she was mainly jealous because of the chemistry they had together. Natalie knew that this was the woman that helped Monk after Trudy, and she was thankful for that. She was also thankful because she would not have met Monk if it wasn't for Sharona.

"How did you know that I was shot?" Monk asked.

"News, I'm surprised you're keeping up, being in the hospital."

Monk twitched, "Don't remind me," he looked at Natalie, "Natalie, here is also helping me keep up,"

Natalie smiled, "Whatever I can do for you to get you off this hospital bed, so you can come back home."

Monk smiling nodded as he tilted his head slightly, turning back to Sharona, "How's Benjy doing?"

"He's fine an' all; he has a license so you'll be seeing him soon."

"That sounds good; it's a good thing to hear you're all okay."

Just when she thought she finished crying, the tears came again. "Adrian, you need to get better, I'll be by your side, to make sure you do, and I promise ta never leave you again. 'Cause if I do, I would have a hard time living life, without knowin' you are better."

Natalie was powerless against Sharona; she felt the same way, even stronger than Sharona she had thought. Once she started working for Monk, her feelings towards him skyrocketed. She was falling in love with this man, and he didn't know it. Nor, would he ever love her. She didn't know what to do. One thing she knew for sure was. She was not going to let Sharona take Monk away from her. Not at all, not like this.

Review, you know you want too. Review! Review! Review! The more I get, the more I continue writing the story. :).


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own monk, if I did Monk and Natalie would have already been together in season six. That's just me probably._ Probably._

Giving a shout out to Persian for Beta-ing my story.

In her benefit, Natalie was filled with joy that Sharona had left the hospital to get situated at the motel she was staying at, which gave Natalie and Monk some alone time. Except for the nurse that repeatedly walked into the room.

Her hand slowly latched onto Monk's right cheek, Oh, the way her hand fit onto Monk's cheek. It made both of them somehow equal. It was perfect.

"How you holding up Mr. Monk?"

"I'm fine," He scanned the room with his eyes, "It's just this damn hospital. I hate hospitals," Monk declared,

Natalie smiled, his OCD made him some time irritating. _Damn irritating_ But sometimes she thought it was kinda cute, he was like a child in someway. No matter how annoying he was, you can still love the man with every cell in your body.

"You're kinda cute when you have your little freak outs." Natalie blurted out,

_Damn_

Monk stopped in his tracks and made a face at Natalie. The kind of face he makes when something doesn't sit well with him. The compliment Natalie gave, didn't sit well with him. _so he thought_

Natalie cursed at her thoughts for quickly flowing into words. Natalie removed her hand from his cheek, instantly regretting it, missing the contact, the connection. She cleared her throat, thinking of a way to cut the tension that was building up.

"Mr. Monk," she swatted at his right arm playfully, "I was only joking"

Natalie wished she hadn't made up a lie. Secretly, so did Monk, only difference was Monk, didn't know it was a cover up.

"Oh," He looked away slightly twitching at every movement he made. He was disappointed.

They were both silent. Natalie didn't expect her comment to keep them this quiet.

"I wonder what's taking Sharona so long," Monk said above a whisper, but Natalie was close enough to take in what he said.

Her heart had sunk sunked a little; her hope of Monk ever growing the same feelings for her had been lowering whenever that name escaped out of his lips. The lips that someday, she wanted to be invited into, ones that she wanted only to herself. She never knew a name could affect her so much, but the person that said the name, made her think twice about her theory.

"Who knows," Natalie said awkwardly, rubbing her hands on her arms like she was cold.

"Yeah," Monk replied, blinking twice.

Natalie was slightly biting her bottom lip, lips that desired another affection of a particular another.

", I'll be right back," Natalie said, signaling her finger as she left the room.

It wasn't like her to leave Monk alone, hell; she wanted to walk right back into his room and kiss him. Kiss him with the passion, the desire, want, the need. Overall, kiss him with love, she wanted to tell him that everything's gonna be okay, that she'll never leave his side.

It was hopeless, she felt weak. She had somehow felt defeated. She slowly walked down the hall, her eyes feeling the need to produce tears after all the emotion that went through her. She couldn't let it; she didn't want to brake down crying, especially in the damn hospital. Yet again, she was defeated.

She ran to the bathroom, locked the door and she felt herself brake break down. Her eyes welled up, and water escaped from her oceanic blue colored eyes and fell on the bathroom floor.

She just could not hold it in anymore, she really had no control over anything. Natalie's sniffles were bounced back by the walls, they showed no pity.

_Knock knock _

Natalie cleared her throat, wiping away the debris of her tears. She opened the door to see an elderly woman; she manageably pulled off a fake smile, and left the bathroom.

As Natalie was walking down the hall to Monk's room, which was only about a decade of doors down, every step filled with her own inner sadness. She looked up only to see a field of doctors rushing into Monk's room,

"Is something wrong?" she asked her self, her pace getting faster, her heels clicking, roaring through the hospital hall.

She sprinted to the room, surprised at her talent for running in such feet attire. Her heart was now drowned at the sight, of Mr. Monk. Seizure had overtaken him.

That's it for this chapter! Review! Review! Review! reviews are my fuel to keep on going!


End file.
